narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gyūki
|Zdjęcie=Gyuki.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=牛鬼 |Rōmaji=Gyūki |Inne nazwy= , |Japoński=Masaki Aizawa |Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strony 148-151 |Gatunek=Ushi-oni |Status=Żyje |Klasyfikacja=Ogoniasta Bestia~Blue B~Killer B~Obito Uchiha~Naruto Uzumaki |Unikalne cechy=Produkcja Atramentu |Przynależność=Kumogakure |Rodzina=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki~Twórca |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=413 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=143 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 |Film=Naruto film: Więzienie krwi |Powieść=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} bardziej rozpoznawany jako jest ogoniastą bestią zapieczętowaną w Killerze B z Kumogakure. Przeszłość 190px|thumb|left|Ogoniaste bestie z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. Gyūki pierwszy raz pojawia się w ostatnich dniach życia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, żeby zapobiec odrodzeniu Dziesięcioogoniastego, Mędrzec rozdzielił jego czakrę i użył umiejętności Kreacji Wszystkich Rzeczy (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō), by stworzyć dziewięć osobnych istot żyjącej czakry, które będą znane jako ogoniaste bestie. Jakiś czas po stworzeniu Mędrzec usiadł z wszystkimi młodymi ogoniastymi bestiami i powiedział im, że zawsze będą razem nawet kiedy zostaną rozdzielone, a pewnego dnia staną się jednym bytem ponownie z innymi imionami jak również formami, co stanie się, gdy zrozumieją, czym jest prawdziwa siła. Gyūki ostatecznie wpadł w posiadanie Kumogakure. thumb|180px|Trzeci Raikage vs Gyūki. Jednakże jego wściekłość była tak wielka, że żaden z poprzednich jinchūriki nie mógł go kontrolować. Tracili kontrolę i Gyūki wpadał w szał, niszcząc wioskę. Podczas jednego ataku, Trzeci Raikage walczył z nim sam, umożliwiając ucieczkę swoim towarzyszom. W tej walce Trzeciemu udało się obciąć wszystkie jego ogony, lecz nie udało się dokończyć walki, gdyż obaj padli z wycieńczenia. Podczas innego szału, został zapieczętowany w Kohaku no Jōhei. W anime, Orochimaru zaangażował szał Gyūkiego, podając Pigułki Genjutsu [B, które wywołały szał bestii. Ze względu na pigułki, Gyūki nie pamięta tego wydarzenia. Wiele mieszkańców wioski straciło życie podczas tych ataków a Gyūki stracił jeden z rogów, który został odcięty przez A gdy przebił nim Ojca Motoia. Został ostatecznie zapieczętowany w Killerze B przy pomocy Tekkō Fūin i dał się poskromić oraz kontrolować przez rygorystyczne treningi pod Wodospadem Prawdy. W pewnym momencie w przeszłości, jeden shinobi z Kumogakure próbował naśladować Braci Złotego i Srebrnego, zjadając jedną z macek Gyūki'ego wypełnionej czakrą w nadziei na otrzymanie mocy niczym jinchūriki, ale zmarł. Osobowość Gyūki jest poważny. Używa "ja" (オレ) gdy odnosi się do siebie i często wyraża się nieco niegrzecznie. Gyūki posiada także zdolności analityczne, jak powiedział Killer B by opuścił Ponte i Sabu i uciekł od nich, wtedy kopuła wody Kisame podąży za nim a Ponta i Sabu będą wolni. W odniesieniu do stosunków z innymi ogoniastymi bestiami, Gyūki wspomniał, że on i reszta bestii nie lubili Kuramy za jego zwyczaj oceniania siły na podstawie liczby ogonów. Jednakże, stwierdził, że nie miał powodu, aby nie pomóc Naruto w nauce kontroli mocy Kuramy pokazując swoją życzliwą stronę. Od tego czasu, zarówno Gyūki jaki i Killer B polubili Naruto. W przeszłości Gyūki był niesławny w Kumogakure za dzikie i brutalne ataki podczas niezliczonych szałów, gdy jego byli jinchūriki stracili nad nim kontrolę. To było najprawdopodobniej z powodu jego nienawiści wobec ludzi za prześladowania i pieczętowania go wiele razy. Gyūki przechowywany był w ten sposób, dopóki nie został zapieczętowany w Killerze B, który później zmienia jego nastawienie po tym, jak pokonał go w walce jeden-na-jeden. Od tego czasu ich relacje stały się spokojniejsze, do tego stopnia, że B podczas rozmowy siedzi na jego pysku bez żadnych problemów. Jednak B ma tendencję do częstego drażnienia Gyūkiego w komiczny sposób za jego luzacką postawę. Gyūki często upomina B w poważnych momentach, jak wtedy gdy skrytykował rap B podczas walki z Kisame, gdyż powinien być całkowicie skupiony na przeciwniku, lub wtedy, gdy komicznie uderzył go w głowę za zboczone myślenie o odbiorniku czakry umieszczonym na piersi Yugito. Gyūki wydaje się być godnym zaufania. Podczas gdy jego relacje z Blue B, poprzednikiem B były nieznane w mandze, poza faktem, że Gyūki mógłby rzucić się na "dziurę" w sercu Blue B i przejąć nad nim kontrolę, w anime, Gyūki stwierdził, że miał duże nadzieje dla niego, co wskazuje brak złej woli wobec byłego gospodarza. Wygląd 190px|thumb|left|Gyūki w młodości. Gyūki to ushi-oni z czterema długimi rogami na głowie, podobnymi do tego Owcy Wielkorogiej. Jeden z lewych rogów został w połowie obcięty podczas walki z Czwartym Raikage a prawe zostały zniszczone przez Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii podczas walki z Dziesięcioogoniastym. Ma proste zęby z których jeden został wybity podczas ataku Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii. Ma umięśnioną górną część ciała ze zgarbieniem podobnym do amerykańskich bizonów, ręce z kolcem na łokciu i dłońmi z przeciwstawnym kciukiem jak u ludzi. Nie ma tylnych łap a jego dolna połowa składa się z jego ogonów, które wyglądają macki ośmiornicy. Ogony odrastają w razie odcięcia. W ciągu ostatnich dni Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Gyūki był mniejszy i jego rogi były znacznie krótsze. Umiejętności thumb|180px|left|Gyūki używa Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii. Jako Ogoniasta Bestia, Gyūki posiada ogromny zapas czakry i jest w stanie korzystać z Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii, a także wystrzelić kilka w krótkim odstępie czasu. Pojedyncza Kula Ogoniastej Bestii może przebić się przez Samonaprawialną Barierę bez wybuchu. Idąc za motywem ośmiornicy, Gyūki może produkować atrament by oślepić swoich wrogów, a także tworzyć z niego klony. Może także tworzyć ogromne tornada, które niszczą cały las z łatwością. Jego olbrzymie rogi są niezwykle ostre i mogą łatwo przebić człowieka. Gyūki ma ogromną siłę fizyczną, jest w stanie chwilowo powstrzymać Kurame będąc bezpośrednio uderzonym Kulą Ogoniastejej Bestii przez lisa oraz zatrzymać Isobu kręcącego się z pełną mocą i odpychać Kokuō w tym samym czasie. Był w stanie znieść ogień Amaterasu Sasuke przez długi okres czasu, nadal walczy po ugodzeniu przez Kokuō i przygnieceniu przez Son Gokū oraz przeżył uderzenie własną Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii, która została odbita przez Dziesięcioogoniastego. Jego macki oferują mu kilka dodatkowych kończyn, których używa do interakcji z otoczeniem i ataku, lecz mogą również zostać łatwo zniszczone. Nawet przy jego ogromnych rozmiarach, wykazał ogromną szybkość podczas ataku i był nawet wystarczająco szybko, aby zablokować Amaterasu pięścią. Gyūki jest bardzo inteligentny, co pokazał tłumacząc mechanikę działania Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto oraz słabość jego Trybu Czakry Dziewięciu Ogonów i to, że nie będzie w stanie wykonać pełnej transformacji i użyć Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii dopóki nie osiągnie formalnego porozumienia z Kuramą. Gyūki nawet doradzał B w taktyce jak przeciwdziałać wodnym technikom Kisame. Jest też bardzo spostrzegawczy jak później zorientował się, że Bracia Złoty i Srebrny ożyli, po zobaczeniu, że Naruto wykrył czakrę Kuramy z zewnątrz miejsca szkolenia, gdzie on i B zostali ograniczeni oraz prawidłowo wydedukował, że Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Orochimaru zostało użyte przez kogoś na wojnie. Część II Atak Paina thumb|180px|Gyūki vs Taka. Gdy Taka przybyli do Kumogakure by złapać Killera B, walczył z nimi do punktu irytacji. Dzięki jego wielkiej kontroli nad Ogoniastą Bestią Killer B przekształcił się w Gyūkiego i zaczął przewyższać Take. Gdy B zaatakował, Suigetsu użył fali wody, starając się go pokonać. B rozumiał, że Suigetsu miał przewagę, dzięki otaczającej ich wodzie, więc użył Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii i strzelił nią w Suigetsu, pokonując go. Gdy Sasuke aktywował Mangekyō Sharingana i użył Amaterasu na B, to został zraniony przez jego płomieniach. Podczas gdy jeden z jego ogonów miał spaść na Karin, Sasuke odciął go przy pomocy Chidori Eisō. Killer B zmienił się w ociętą części ogona i uciekł. Pozornie schwytanego Killera B oddano Tobiemu. Brat Killera B, Czwarta Raikage przysiągł, że Akatsuki zapłaci za to co zrobili. Później ujawniono, że porwanie Killera B było fałszywe. Gdy, Taka odeszli, on i Gyūki wyszli z jezioro i B skorzystał z tej okazji, aby zrobić sobie "wakacje" od bycia strażnikiem. Gdy Gyūki powiedział, że nadchodzi nowa era, B myślał, że to będzie jego kariera śpiewaka. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Gdy, Kisame zaatakował B, Gyūki zażądał by uwolnił pełną formę, lecz Killer B przypomniał mu, że zabije Sabu i Ponte podczas obrony siebie. Z tym niechętnie pozwolił B użyć formy płaszcza czakry, jak również dawał B porady podczas walki. Jednak, gdy Kisame znokautował B, Gyūki krzyknął do niego, aby się obudził, ponieważ oboje byli prawie bez czakry. Gdy Kisame przygotowywał się do końca walki, przybył Raikage i pomógł B zabić "Kisame". Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie thumb|180px|left|B w formie Gyūkiego walczy z Kałamrnicą. Gdy Naruto i Yamato przybyli do Kraju Błyskawic aby Sojusz Shinobi mógł trzymać jinchūrikich z dala od Akatsuki, zostali zaatakowani przez gigantyczną kałamarnice. Killer B w pełnej formie Ośmioogoniastego zmusił kałamarnice do odwrotu i uratował statek. Widząc to, Naruto zrozumiał, że Gyūki i B byli "ośmiornicą" której szukał, aby pomogła mu kontrolować moc Kyuubiego. Poprosił B aby go szkolił, lecz ten odmówił. Po treningu B z niedźwiedziami w lesie, Ośmioogoniasty próbował przekonać go aby ten trenował Naruto, stwierdzając, że chociaż nie lubi Kyuubiego, to B powinien go szkolić, ponieważ obaj są jinchūriki. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Kiedy Naruto nie udało się w pełni przekształcić w Kyuubiego, Gyūki zażądał od B by mógł porozmawiać z Naruto. Wyjaśnia ryzyko korzystania z czakry ogoniastych bestii, i to, że lis może wyczerpać czakrę Naruto, bo gdy Naruto używa czakry Kyuubiego, ten może zabrać jego czakrę. Wyjaśnia, że Naruto nie będzie w stanie w pełni transformować aż do momentu gdy dojdzie do porozumienia z Kyuubim, które uznaje się za mało prawdopodobne. Mówi także, że z tego powodu, że nie będzie w stanie nauczyć się Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii. Po tym zmienia się z B do swego normalnego stanu. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny Narodzenie Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje Po Części II Epilog thumb|left|180px|Gyūki ponownie w Killerze B. Lata później, B narzeka jak bardzo się nudzi i mówi, że może powinien iść i zobaczyć, jak sprawuje się Naruto. Gyūki zauważa, że Naruto jest zajęty w przeciwieństwie do B. Ciekawostki *Gyūki jest ogoniastą bestią, która miała najwięcej jinchūriki, którzy w większości pochodzili z tej samej rodziny. Cytaty Źródła en:Gyūki Kategoria:Demony